Fluoroelastomers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,872; 4,281,092; and 4,592,784 have achieved outstanding commercial success and are used in a wide variety of applications in which unusually severe environments are encountered. However, unusual performance attributes are required of elastomers used to fabricate fuel hoses and fuel pump diaphragms. One attempt to satisfy this need was described in Sugimoto et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,351 in which a composite of a fluoroelastomer was bonded to a layer of butadiene acrylonitrile rubber (NBR). Despite the development of such laminates, a continuing need exists for materials which can be used for fabrication of hoses and diaphragms having greater fuel permeation resistance. A problem in satisfying this need is the provision of materials which exhibit both flexibility and high fuel permeation resistance.